Data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in computer, audio, and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be a popular device for recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use.
A data storage tape cartridge generally includes an outer shell or housing maintaining at least one tape reel assembly and a length of storage tape wound about the tape reel assembly. One common example of a data storage tape cartridge is a single reel data storage tape cartridge having one tape reel assembly rotatably disposed within the cartridge housing. With regard to data storage tape cartridges in general, and single reel data storage tape cartridges in particular, the storage tape is wrapped about a hub portion of the tape reel assembly and is driven through a defined path by a tape drive system. The housing normally includes a separate cover and a separate base that together form an opening (or tape access window) at a forward portion. The data storage tape cartridge is inserted into a tape drive to enable a read/write head of the drive to access to the storage tape to facilitate read/write operations.
With regard to the read/write operations, the interaction between the storage tape and read/write head occurs within the housing for a mid-tape load design. Conversely, the interaction between the storage tape and read/write head occurs exterior to the housing for a single reel design. Where the tape cartridge/drive system is designed to direct the storage tape away from the housing, the data storage tape cartridge normally includes the single tape reel assembly employing a leader block design. Alternately, where the tape cartridge/drive system is designed to provide head/storage tape interaction within the housing, a dual tape reel configuration is typically employed.
Regardless of the number of tape reel assemblies associated with a particular data storage tape cartridge, each cartridge includes at least one strand of magnetic storage tape. In this regard, the magnetic storage tape includes a base substrate (typically a polymeric film, for example, polyethylene naphthalate) coated on at least one side with a magnetic dispersion. The magnetic dispersion, when dry, is sensitive to magnetic fields and is configured to magnetically record information. Immediately after the data storage tape cartridge is manufactured, the magnetic storage tape is blank. In this regard, the “new” cartridge must be initialized, and preferably, the new cartridge is initialized to be compatible with a specific style/make of tape drive employed by a particular end-user/customer.
Generally, conventional data storage tape cartridges are initialized by the cartridge manufacturer. In this regard, the manufacturer is informed by the end-user of the style/make of tape drive(s) that the end-user desires to use in reading/writing to the new cartridges. To this end, the cartridge manufacturer initializes the data storage tape cartridges to be compatible with (i.e., recognized by) the tape drive(s) used by the end-user. As a consequence, the cartridge manufacturer must have knowledge of the various tape drives employed by the various end-users, and then the cartridge manufacturer must correctly initialize the data storage tape cartridges to be compatible with the variety of tape drives employed by the end-users.
With the above in mind, a conventional cartridge initialization process entails that the cartridge manufacturer have on-site at least one of the same style/make of tape drive employed by each of the end-users. The cartridge manufacturer then physically inserts a newly-manufactured data storage tape cartridge into a corresponding one of the manufacturer's tape drives to write the end-user preferred cartridge initialization information onto the storage tape within the cartridge. In this regard, the cartridge initialization write step performed by the manufacturer can take up to 60 seconds for each cartridge. In addition, the cartridge initialization information written to the storage tape is preferably formatted to accord with EMCA 13, a European standard format for cartridge initialization.
Thereafter, the individually initialized cartridges are delivered to the appropriate end-users. The properly initialized cartridges should function in the end-user's tape drive(s). In particular, upon insertion of an initialized cartridge into the end-user's tape drive, the cartridge initialization information is fetched by the tape drive. The tape drive checks for volume information, serial number information, and end-of-tape-mark information ahead of sending this information to the end-user's operating system. To this end, when an initialized cartridge is inserted into an end-user's tape drive, a fetch and delivery procedure is completed, taking approximately one minute.
Initializing newly-manufactured data storage tape cartridges necessitates that the manufacturer purchase and maintain a variety of tape drives. Consequently, initialization of data storage tape cartridges is expensive and time consuming for the cartridge manufacturer. In addition, upon insertion of the initialized cartridge into the end-user's tape drive, a time-consuming information fetch and delivery procedure is conducted. Manufacturers desire an efficient and affordable cartridge initialization process that meets the needs of a variety of end-users. Likewise, end-users have an expectation of receiving data storage tape cartridges that are initialized and compatible with their style/make of tape drives. Therefore, a need exists for an improved data storage tape cartridge and a process for initializing data storage tape cartridges.